An insulation product can be installed in various structures such as the fuselage of an aircraft. Such insulation products for installation in an aircraft typically provide a barrier to the high sound levels and/or cold temperatures encountered during flight.
The use of conventional aircraft insulation products can present several disadvantages. For example, the formation and installation of conventional insulation products can be relatively expensive. In addition, conventional insulation products can provide an inadequate amount of thermal and/or acoustical insulation, and the structural characteristics of such products can be insufficient.